leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tridan V2/Teemo, The Yordle Assassin (Teemo Rework)
Teemo, The Yordle Assassin is not and will probably never be a champion in League of Legends. He is, however, a rework of a . Abilities and deals 2 + bonus magic damage on his basic attacks. |description2 = Teemo may gain up to 20 stacks of Scout's Code, for a maximum of and 40 + on-hit magic damage. |description3 = No more than 10 stacks may be gained through either of the means. }} Teemo fires special poisoned darts for his next 5 basic attacks within the next 10 seconds, enhancing them to deal bonus magic damage and his target for 3 seconds. Dealing bonus damage over the duration. |description2 = Targets hit by more than one poisoned dart, take 20% damage from all other darts. |description3 = Toxic Shot resets Teemo's autoattack timer. |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |cooldown = seconds|Starts after Toxic Shot has ended}} |cost = |costtype = mana }} }} Teemo dons his camouflage-suit, becoming stealthed if he doesn't take action for 2 seconds. The stealth may persist for up to seconds and automatically breaks when Teemo takes any action. |description2 = When the stealth breaks, Teemo gains bonus for 3 seconds. |description3 = may be cast without breaking stealth, attacking will still break stealth. Once the stealth is broken, this effect may not be triggered again for a period of time. |leveling2 = |cooldown = }} }} Teemo deploys a toxic mine on the target location, which arms and stealths after a 2-second delay and lasts for up to 3 minutes. |description2 = If an enemy unit a mine, it detonates. Creating a 300-radius poisonous zone which deals damage each seconds to all enemies in it for 3 seconds. |description3 = Teemo stores up to 3 mines at any given time. No more than 5 Bantam Mines may be active at any given time |leveling2 = |cooldown = seconds|Mine Recharge Time}} / seconds|Mine Cast Time}} |cost = |costtype = mana }} }} Teemo places a trap-net over a broad area, granting vision of the target location and all enemy units caught in it by 10%. |description2 = After 4 seconds, the net triggers and collapses. all units caught in it for seconds and dealing magic damage to them. |description3 = Operation: Omega deals bonus damage for each enemy champion caught in it beyond the first, up to 3 times. |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = / }} }} Reasoning: Heya! Tridan here! With another rework! This time in the Tridan's Rework Wahey Show: The horrible, the cruel, the personification of all that is evil and demonic!: Yes, , loved by some, hated by most. The vile scourgerat that cowers on the Rift's top or mid-lane. Every single League-player in the history of the game will tell you that this guy is one pain in the buttocks to deal with. His current kit seems to make him the ultimate douchelord against anything that is AD in the league. And even though I don't hate him as much as some others, he remains a champ that is in need of some reworkin'. So here goes, what is wrong with his kit and how did I attempt to change it without taking away his core identity? First of all, his outrageous perma-stealthing jimmy-rustling butt-fondling . While this is definetely not the most toxic part of his kit it is one of the key elements of Teemo's gameplay: Stealth. And while stealth in itself is not a bad thing, specifically not considering Teemo's playstyle and role in the game, it should not be that it can last forever and that it can be triggered this easily. Following up with his dastardly annoying . Whilst this ability isn't that bad on itself, it's the combination of it causing a debuff that disables 90% of everything AD in the league, along with the fact that you cannot dodge it, unlike . On top of that, it blinds you for a total of 3 seconds. That is one of the longest single-ability CC-durations in the entire game, along with , which is a skillshot with absurdly slow travel-time. And , which needs to travel half the freaking map to stun that long. This thing definetely needs an overhaul, I'm not going to keep the blind in his kit. Then his with one of the most uncreative ability names in League. While this is by far not his most annoying ability, it remains the must frustrating thing ever if you're trying to catch up to him after you stepped on one of his . While high mobility isn't necessarily a bad thing, it still remains annoying and I think the ability could be replaced with something more . Fourthly, his which he stole from GLADoS. I think that this thing may very well be the core of the Teemo-identity, poison. While this ability is probably the least toxic one of his kit, it could still be reworked into something more interesting whilst retaining the poison-aspect. And last and definetely least of his current kit, . This stuff will fuck you up in the blink of an eye. While traps form a core-part of his identity, the way the shrooms work is downright annoying. Why? Because * 1: They are the longest lasting trap in the game. * 2: Their damage is off the charts, even for an ultimate, considering they can stack indefinetly. * 3: You can place hundreds of 'em without ever hitting a cap. I think that even before this explanation, you as a reader, agreed on the fact that this piece of badgersh*t needs a rework. However, before I can rework this guy whilst keeping his core identity. I first need to know what his identity is. Now, as Riot stated some time ago in an interview, Teemo is too small to cause any direct harm to you. He can't outpower you in a fair 1v1 combat situation. So what does he do? He withers you down with a variety of toxins whilst running around you. He edges around the outskirts of the battlefield, remaining just outside of your grasp. Or he stealths in and ambushes you when you least expect it. What things accompany an identity like that? Very simple: Stealth, poison and his most infamous ability: traps. Now I want to say that for the Teemo-fans out there who still want to see the cute lil' badger warmachine that is Teemo, I do not entirely agree with you. With the recent addition of Omega Squad Teemo to his skin collection, I got overexcited. And I rarely do about skins. This completely different view of Teemo is one we rarely get. The gritty, cruel warmachine in flesh and bones. His quasi-emotional statements along with his relentless killer-instinct made this a Teemo that I'd like to see more often on the Rift. And so, in this rework, there would be a shocking overhaul. From chipper compatriot, to gritty assassin. Yes, with this rework, Teemo's baseskin would be changed to his Omega Squad-skin. His lore would get a slight touch to emphatize more on his gritty side. And in the arena, he'd carry his blowdart-gun and his Bantam Mines with pride. The Changes! So, what did I change to his kit? Well, his new kit would circle around a build similar to 's and , focusing on a combination of on-hit, AS and ability power. His passive is nerfed somewhat and shifted to his W as a passive-ability. His new passive emphatizes more on the trophy-collecting we saw in the Omega-Squad-teaser, where you would see accesories of various other champions stalled out. His new passive allows him to gain bonus attack speed and on-hit magic damage for every assistless kill he gets, to emphatize on the lone-assassin feeling and to bring back his passive magic damage to his basic attacks. His Q no longer blinds! And is an overhauled version of ! It now empowers a couple of his next basic attacks with DoTs, and while the poison is stronger than his old passive poison, it also only applies to 5 attacks and has a damage limit. This is to maintain his poison, which is one of his core-parts as explained earlier. Then comes his W, which is his overhauled . It now has a stealth-duration limit, along with taking longer to stealth. It still grants attack speed, although decently reduced. His new E is the nerfed version of his , along with a fresh icon that I definately didn't steal from his Omega Squad-splash art. It now has a cap at how many mines can be deployed, deals way less damage but also has a shorter cooldown to compensate for. And now, the new icing on the badger-cake, his ultimate. While it is probably the most interesting and possibly the most overpowered part of his kit, it still remains a new-idea. It's a delayed AoE snare that stops enemies from grouping the same way Teemo's old ult stopped enemies from grouping up. And while it's damage ratios may seem at first glance remember that to hit that insane damagecap, you first need to hit 4 enemies within a small radius and make sure they stay grouped together for 4 full seconds. Given that if you have a or an you could probably pull that off. So that's it, probably by far not the best Teemo-rework in the world but definately one I had fun doing. I personally think this would fit his thematic better and lower his toxicity in the League-community by a lot so we can focus on what's . Let me know what you think of my idea in the comments! Is he nerfed to much? Or is he still the annoying badgerboy he used to be? Would this make dueling him even more bastardly difficult, or did this emphatize his assassin-nature better? Did I dun goofed or did I dun good? Category:Custom champions